Homunculus love?
by LUCKIIExSinz
Summary: Envy falling love ed kisses my sister what has gone wrong with this world need i type more... r&r please enjoy!


(Author's note: This wasn't really supposed to be a fanfic but i guess it will do for now! please R & R )

Prologue

"Hello" she said softly as she offered him a hand. It was raining, and he had been sitting there soaking wet. "Huh" he looked up, and accepted her kind offer. "My name is Tessura, but if you like you can call me Tessa." She said gently. "I expect you want to know mine." He answered coldly. She looked sort of hurt, "well not if you don't want to tell me" she said painfully. He had to admit he did feel sort of bad as he saw how hurt she looked. He quickly shook the unknown feeling off. "My name is Envy" he said. "That's a strange uh… name?" she said feeling confused." NO IT'S NOT!" he yelled. She jumped back hearing him yell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way." She said shyly. He growled under his breath and sat down on the damp grass again. This time she sat next to him. "Why are you out here anyway, shouldn't you be doing your make-up or something" He said sarcastically. At that she growled, louder than he had. "Why does everyone think girls should wear make-up and listen not speak. Oh yes ma'am no sir I didn't go play in the dirt. Isn't this a beautiful pink dress? Girly this, girly that!" She said angrily talking and pacing about. "It makes me sick. And personally offended". "Wow you're not like any girl I've ever met before." Envy answered shocked at her reaction to his rude comment.

Chapter 1

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Tessa folded her arms and put them on her knees as she rested on them. Envy looked over at her. He was confused why was she so different, from the other girls he had saw passing through town. Her blond hair fell over her eyes and she quickly got out a rubber band and put it into a loose braid. "Why do you keep staring at me, is there something wrong?" she asked now noticing all his attention was directed on her. "No why, I didn't think it was against the law to stare at someone" he answered rudely. "Well it's not but you didn't seem to care much for me when I talked to you before." The rain slowly began to stop as she got up and brushed off her skirt. "I hate skirts" she mumbled. "OMG what time is it." She asked. "Uhh…." She started running. "Where are you going" Envy yelled after her. "Kaname is gonna kill me if I'm late again!" She yelled back. "Kaname" Envy questioned. "Who's that" he asked himself. "Nice talking to you "she yelled again. "Whatever" he started walking in the opposite direction.

Chapter 2

"You're late again" Kaname said angrily. "Sorry, I met a boy" Tessa answered blushing. "Finally, who is he anyone I know?" Kaname blurted out. "I don't think so, he looked new" Tessa smiled. "Can I be your brides' maid or your maid of honor" she asked anxiously. "Huh, I uh… he didn't propose" Tessa said shocked at the question. "Oh" Kaname answered disappointedly. "Im not even sure if I'll see him again." "Oh well" Kaname said. Tessa played with her necklace, nervously. Kaname pulled out a piece of chalk from her pocket and threw it at Tessa. "Draw the circle please" she ordered. "Which one" Tessa questioned. Kaname thought for a minute. "Shockwave" she commanded. "Hiya guys" someone said behind Kaname. "Hi Ed" Tessa said as Kaname turned blood red from almost being caught. "What are you two up too now" he said annoyed. "Nothing" Tessa said as she put the chalk into her pocket. "Good, come with me too town" he said as he grabbed Kaname's hand and held it tightly. Kaname blushed even more as Tessa looked at her and laughed as both Kaname and Ed blushed at each other.

Chapter 3

The market was loud and crowded. Tessa looked around, as someone accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry" she said. As the person walked off. Then she looked around again." Envy?" she said to herself spotting the boy she had met earlier. "Envy!" she yelled to him. Then he transmuted into a different person. Tessa gasped and turned around as she ran off. He turned hearing his name as he saw Tessa run up the steep hill leaving the town. "CRAP!" he said. He chased after her. "What if she saw me?" He thought. Then it came to him. "Of course she saw me, why else would she being running away from me?" he said aloud to himself.

Chapter 4

"Tessura wait" He yelled after her. "What are you, who are you" she cried softly. She was scared she wasn't gonna hide it. He had scared her. "Come on, I don't want to baby sit right now!" He said rudely. "I'M NOT A BABY YOU JERK!"She yelled, he had been pushing her nerves too long she was being nice before but he had done it this time. "Just leave me alone, I'm leaving in a few hours anyway" she said hurt. "What, why" he was concerned. "Why does she make me feel this way, when she's in pain I feel it, I've never felt this way before" He was confused. All he could do was think of her. "NO" he said firmly. "No, what?" she asked. "Im not leaving you alone. Why are you leaving anyway?" She looked down upset. "I have to go on a job. It's confidential" He was surprised he hadn't thought she would have answered like that. "What, are you working under mustang or something" she looked up hearing that familiar name. "I don't work under anyone" she said angrily. He sat down next to her. "So how do you do this anyhow" he asked curiously. "Huh, do what" she was confused.

Chapter 5

"TESSA, get away from him! He's a homunculus!" Kaname yelled before Tessa could say anything Ed pulled her off the rock and pushed her behind Kaname. Both Ed & Kaname clapped and touched the ground. A loud electric noise echoed as two long spears came out of the ground from beneath Kaname & Ed's hands. Tessa gasped. Not from seeing this but that they knew what Envy was and she hadn't. Envy gave Tessa an evil glare "You're an alchemist!" he said disgusted. "She wishes" Kaname said. "You're a Homunculus!" she said. "Finally someone like me" she seemed pleased by this. "Stop flirting and help us, Temp." "Huh, oh no remember I've only had my powers for…" Before she could finish. Kaname said annoyed. "You've had those Dam powers for 5 years! Now help us." Tessa seemed confused, "I don't want anyone hurt." Ed glowered at Tessa. "He's gonna kill us, now at least freeze him" Ed yelled. "Fine." Tessa answered, she had no choice. Tessa looked into Envy's eyes he could see they were filled with glistening tears. " What can I do to help her" he thought to himself. Then she burst out in pain her eyes changing from blue to green to finally purple. "What's wrong" Ed ran over holding Tessa up from falling. "I've never tried to freeze anyone, especially a homunculus" she whimpered in pain.

Chapter 6

She looked into his eyes again. He suddenly fell to his knees. Everything blacked out in his mind as if he was frozen in time. Everything raced around him. "OMG is he alright." Envy could see a blurred outline of Tessa. She was in pain and crying over him. "Tessa come on" Ed ordered as he & Kaname dragged her off. "NO" she screamed, reaching out for Envy's hand. She pulled away and ran over to him. "You promised no one would get hurt" Envy felt a cold tear fall on to face. And then he blacked out completely. When he woke up he was on the ground where he had fell and Tessa, Ed, and Kaname where gone. "Where is she" he ordered to various people he saw in the market. "Where is Tessura!" he asked desperately. No one answered him. "Who are you looking for?" a girl approached him, "huh, Im looking for Tessura" Envy said. "Tessura who?" "I'm not sure". The girl stared at Envy as he tried to think. "How about you describe her…" the girl offered. "Good idea." Envy complemented her. "Well she's about his tall, blond, Uhh…sensitive…hates make-up/or anything girly. Oh and she's Uhh a …never mind." Envy finished mumbling under his breath.

Chapter 7

"You must being talking about, Tessura Kidagawa" she answered. "Do you know her?" He asked hopefully. "No. she's the only Tessura in the whole county" she said as if it were obvious. "She went that way two hours ago" she answered. Envy stood there for a moment dumbly. "COULD'NT YOU HAVE TOLD ME THERE WAS ONLY 1 TESSURA IN THIS WHOLE DA COUNTY FIRST!" Envy yelled waving his arms up and down angrily. "Yes probably" the girl said as she walked off. Envy ran in the direction the girl had pointed out. "I'll find you Tessa I promise" he said to himself.

Chapter 8

"Will you stop crying over your Da Boyfriend" Ed questioned. "You didn't care this much about that guy you killed with your powers" Kaname added agreeing with Ed. Tessa looked into Ed and Kaname's eyes. "Don't pull that crap on us" they said in tune with each others voices. Tessa's eyes turned yellow. All of the sudden Kaname was comforting her as Tessa cried and Ed was stuck in the cargo pocket." I fit perfectly in here" Ed said in a trance. All of the sudden he broke out of the trance "click" Tessa locked the cargo pocket and drilled holes in it to breathe through." HEY GET ME OUTTA HERE." he ordered. "Aww… poor Tessa-san it's alright" Kaname comforted her. Tessa pointed to the open cargo pocket across from Ed's. "In" Tessa ordered as her eyes turned grassy green. In mere minutes Kaname and Ed were stuck in cargo pockets, as Tessa started reading a book. "SHH" she ordered.

Chapter 9

Envy ran up to the train station ticket counter and transmuted into Tessura. "Excuse me" he imitated her voice. "yes, huh" the conductor was confused"Weren't you here 2 ½ hours ago buying 3 tickets to Resembull." He asked. Envy ran off. And came back this time transmuted into a local merchant. "1 ticket to Resembull" Envy ordered. Envy grabbed the ticket and ran on to the train to Resembull. And transmuted back into himself as he got on the train. "I gotcha Tessa and I'm not gonna leave you alone" He repeated.

"RESEMBULL" the conductor yelled. "Click, click" Tessa unlocked the cargo pocket only too see Kaname eating a bowl of ramen and Ed sleeping. At the smell of the warm oriental ramen he awoke. "Where is that wondrous smell coming from" he asked "Wake up we've reached Resembull" Tessa said anxious to get this over with and return home.

Chapter 10

The town of Resembull smelled of warm Ramen, fish, and flowers. "Welcome to Resembull" a guy said trying to act smooth. Tessa walked off trailed by the stranger and Kaname and Ed, who were also trying to get some of the teriyaki chicken bowls that were sitting out. "What brings someone like you to my town" The guy flirted with Tessa. "Bug off" she snapped. "Oh ...your feisty I like feisty'' he said making faces at Tessa. Tessa looked at him her eyes blood red. "Tessa NO!" Kaname said. "Let's not make a scene" Kaname persuaded her. "So your name is …Tessa" the guy asked her. "Go on Tess, you wanted a boyfriend he's right here" Ed said not paying much attention to the events but more towards the ramen noodles. "Well…" the guy said remarking Ed's comment. "BUG OFF YOU HENTAI CREEP" Tessa said furious her eyes blood red again. He ran off scared and about to wet himself. "Tessa" Kaname said tapping Tessa on her shoulder, "calm down". Now Tessa was facing Ed, "freeze" she said. "Huh" Ed looked over. Tessa's eyes were icy blue. "Freeze" she said again. Ed dropped to the ground. "ED!" Kaname rushed over. "He'll UN freeze, right" she asked. "I assume so" Tessa said nonchalantly as she picked up a bowl of ramen and sat down in front of Ed eating it, making it look as if it were good enough to die for. "Tempted" she said jokingly, laughing at her comment.

Chapter 11

When Ed UN froze he was confused. "Why is it when your eyes are icy blue I froze but when they turned purple Envy froze" He asked her. "I don't know" Tessa said irritated. Everyone knew she had no control over her powers; they usually change with her emotions or something she wants to happen. Her homunculus name was Temptation, her power well is to mess with peoples minds in to getting whatever she wanted. Ed and Kaname hadn't eaten lately so they went around in the market talking and eating whatever they wanted. Tessa sat by the enormous fountain and read a book. "Meow" Tessa looked down there was a little black and white cat rubbing against her warm sunned skirt. "Hello, what are you doing here" Tessa said as she put down her book and picked the kitten up. The cat looked in to Tessa's eyes and purred, now licking Tessa's hand. "Aww" Tessa said as she pet the cat. When Kaname & Ed came back, they saw Tessa reading with a kitten sleeping in her lap, being warmed by the Resembull sun. "Who's your new friend" Kaname asked. "Huh, oh I don't know. He just walked up and started rubbing against my skirt." Tessa said. "Can I see him" Kaname asked. "Sure, I guess. He's not mine." Tessa answered. Kaname pet the little kitten and started laughing when the cat turned its head and licked her hand. "Aww, he's adorable. You should keep him he likes you." Kaname said as the cat pressed against Tessa's warm body even more.

Chapter 12

"Miss me" someone said from behind Tessa. "Huh" Tessa turned her head. The kitten sensed her moving and looked at her. "Meow". Tessa looked at the cat, "Shh, Sagira." Tessa ordered. "Sagira" Kaname and Ed questioned. "It means little one in Egyptian". Now she turned her head to see who was talking to her. Truthfully it looked like a normal merchant was talking to her. "Huh, excuse me miss were you talking to me?" Tessa asked. "No, but I was" Envy said as he transmuted back to himself. "Envy!" Tessa said her face brightened. Tessa not thinking jumped up, and hugged Envy. The kitten jumped down into Tessa's bag lying on the ground. It was warm and the kitten slept in there for about 1 hour. "Envy, are you all right, Im sorry." She started to cry. Envy was still shocked from the hug but hugged her back. "Man, you have got some power there for a homunculus" He managed to say. "Envy" Kaname and Ed growled. "It took me forever to find Tessa and you're not taking her away again." Envy said. Tessa didn't say anything kind of in shock for Envy's response. All she could manage to do was hug him. "NO" Tessa said. She turned around and stared at Kaname and Ed. "NO" she repeated. "Temp, don't he doesn't really love you" Tessa was in pain all ready with out any warning she fell to the ground and started crying. "I don't want these powers; I don't want to know the truth I just." She couldn't finish, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Envy held her tight. "Its hard, but you'll. I mean we'll get through it" he whispered. Tessa gasped for air, and sort of stuttered but she hugged Envy. Kaname and Ed looked at them and then looked at each other. "Talk about making a scene." Ed said to Kaname.

Chapter 13

Tessa walked outside in a long blue robe. It started raining and she sat out on the balcony. She rose up her arms and spun around in circles she loved the rain. Her pajamas looked ridiculous with little cats on them. Kaname had gone out with Ed to some restaurant and would be back later. "I love the rain, don't you" someone asked from behind her. She turned to see Envy. "Yes, I do" Tessa answered with a smile. She walked inside and saw Sagira sleeping next to a blazing fire. "You want some coffee" she offered. "Sure" He said. "Sagira-san... here sanura" The cat perked up hearing his name. He lazily crawled into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. "Decaf or caffeinated" Tessa asked. "Either or both are good." Envy answered. "What are you a cat magnet" Envy said as another black fluffy kitten came out from under the bed and hissed at him. "Huh, no that's Kaname's darn cat" she said jokingly. Tessa made a small scratching noise, "come here, Seiko" Tessa ordered to the cat. She picked the cat up by the back of its neck and said firmly, "No hissing". Envy laughed, as the cat licked Tessa's nose innocently. "Scram" she laughed. "Goober" Kaname said as she walked through the door. "I see we have a guest" Ed said disgusted. Envy stared at Ed and offered him a hand. Ed looked at Kaname questionably, she shook her head and Ed shook Envy's hand.

Chapter 14

Tessa went into the back room for some more coffee, envy followed along to help. "You want to go out tomorrow night" he asked her. "Sure" she answered; she reached for a box of coffee. "When" Envy thought for a minute. "Uhh... how about 6:00" she smiled "OK". Envy smiled back. "Hey Envy" Tessa asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Why were you out in the rain that one time, why were you so mad at me too" she asked. "I was meeting someone else there" he continued. "I wasn't mad I just, no one usually talks to me" he started laughing. "What" Tessa asked? "I can't stop laughing at you for wearing those pajamas" They both started laughing. "What's so funny" Kaname asked. "I can't stop laughing at Tessa for wearing those pajamas" Envy laughed. Tessa gave them an innocent look "I like my pajamas" she said. "So do I, there just so cute on you" he laughed. Sagira came out of the kitchen and looked at Envy like he was crazy and tilted his head, "meow".

Chapter 15

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang. "Hello" Tessa said as she opened the door. "Hi" Envy said. Tessa had her hair up in a braid and she was wearing a long silky midnight blue dress, it shined with silver glitter. "Wow" Envy said shocked. "Did I over do it" Tessa asked? "No" he told her with a smile. "Come on" he said as he held her hand tightly and looked at her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they walked out of the tall building. "Ed she'll be fine. Stop watching her for 1 second" Kaname irritated said to Ed, who was looking out of the balcony. "I don't trust him. She's our strongest defense" Ed kept saying. "Fine. Hold on" Kaname said. Five minutes later Kaname came back out her hair was up in a tight bun with gentle strands of her hair falling to the sides of her face. She was wearing a tight dress like Tessa's except it was a dark crimson red with gold glitter. "Wow" Ed gasped for breath, "you look….great". Kaname blushed "thanks." They left the building, hand in hand. "Where do you think they're going" Kaname asked. "I don't know" Ed said. Tessa looked up, "What?" Envy asked. Tessa looked around suspiciously. Tessa let go of Envy's arm and ran off towards the fountain. "TESSA" Envy yelled. All of the sudden she started jumping on one foot and pulled a gun out of the side of her shoe. "Freeze" she ordered aiming the gun perfectly at a killing shot. The person turned around, and someone all of the sudden pushed her out of the way. Tessa hit the ground with a thud as the person got up, and ran back over towards the other person near the fountain. Tessa twinges in pain from the fall, as the people walk up to her, "Hello Temptation, have your fun?" the person asked it was a tall woman dressed in a tight black outfit. Tessa looked up, tears filled her eyes she wiped them away with one swipe. "Who are you" Tessa demanded. "Lust, what are you doing" Envy walked over and started talking to the woman. Tessa stared in amazement, "You're their friend" Tessa said disgusted. She struggled to get up and once she did she wasted little time to start going back home. She got about 3 feet when she fell a pain in her back was killing her. She let out short breathes. "NO, Lust stop!" Tessa heard Envy. She didn't care anymore, Kaname was right. She was furious with her ignorance, "No! Go ahead I would rather die then live these lies any longer" Tessa said. Lust was too happy with this offer. Tessa blacked out.

Chapter 16

"Tessa, wake up" She heard Kaname's voice. Tessa opened her eyes. "Meow" Sagira licked Tessa's tears. Tessa looked down, "Where's Envy" she asked painfully. "He was gone when we found you" Ed answered. "I saw someone following us, it was a set up" Tessa confessed. Kaname & Ed looked at each other. "Is that why your ankle is…" Tessa knew that answer. "Yes, that's how I hurt my ankle" She answered. "Lust was gleefully going to kill me with the offer I made her" Tessa mumbled. "LUST" Kaname and Ed said shocked. "Yeah" Tessa said confused. "Who else was there" Ed asked anxiously. "Uhh… A little boy and a fat guy, why... OH and another woman that had black hair I think" Tessa answered. Ed gave Kaname an obvious look, "The Homunculus" They both said. Tessa looked upset, "don't be so hard on yourself. The homunculus have tricked and hurt many people" Ed said comfortingly. Tessa gave him an evil glare. "What" He asked. "Why are all Homunculus bad?" she asked. "Because they are made by fools and the circle they all have has altered their minds." Tessa looked confused, "What circle" she started searching up & down her arms and legs. Then she saw it a small red circle with a serpent and designs in the center. "Huh" Tessa had never noticed it before. Tessa felt it, and sniffed it. Lucky for her it was in the center of her left hand. "Eh" Ed sat there stupidly, "WTF…WHAT YOU THINK IT'S GONNA JUMP OUT AND BITE YOU" Ed said irritated. "GRR" Tessa stared evilly at Ed. Ed gulped and ran off. Usually if Tessa had still been human, he wouldn't have cared in fact they probably would be fighting right now. But since Tessa had got her special powers since Ed had accidentally transmuted her into a homunculus while teaching Kaname, of course Kaname was ecstatic, she and Tessa had been friends since they were little. Ed was totally defense less against Tessa's power considering if she wanted she could make any one go crazy and kill themselves the perfect murder no one would know it was her because technically it was suicide, right?

Chapter 17

About 3 weeks later Tessa was completely healed and practically begging just to go home to see every one in Ryu towne, "Be careful" Kaname &Ed kept warning Tessa as she ran around and jumped up and down falling firmly on her ankles. "Stop worrying" she kept saying. "OW" she screamed in pain. Kaname ran over, "are you ok" she asked. "Im fine" Tessa said as she got up. "Gotcha" she laughed at Kaname, Kaname gave her an evil glare. "You scared me" she said angrily. "Gasp… I scared the stealth alchemist" Tessa said jokingly. Kaname stormed on to the train, Ed looked at Tessa annoyed. "Great now I have too put up with that" He said pointing at Kaname. Ed stormed into the train cart. Tessa laughed.

Chapter 18  
"Why so upset" Lust asked. "You killed her" Envy growled, Lust laughed happily. Envy sat against the chair angrily, Gluttony was eating something in the corner. "Shut up you arrogant pig, I'm moaning." Envy yelled. "Bad mood, much?" Wrath said jumping about. "SUGAR HIGH" Wrath screamed as Sloth tried to calm him down. Envy sat there and rolled his eyes. "How did I get such pathetic crew?" Lust groaned, "I'm not pathetic" Envy mumbled. "Can I eat someone" Gluttony said licking his blood covered fingers. "SWOOSH" an object flew by. "Got it" wrath yelled happily. "Poke, Poke" He began to poke a mouse he had caught. He laughed happily. "Here gluttony eat this" Lust said as she grabbed the rat and threw it at Gluttony. "Hey" Wrath said. "Happily" Gluttony said as he swallowed the mouse whole. "Aww…yuck" Envy said disgusted. "Delicious" Gluttony commented. "I'll see you tomorrow" Envy said as he went outside. "Where are you going" Lust asked curiously. "On a walk" Envy said. He walked near the large fountain, there she is… he thought. He walked over to where Tessa laid. He bent down, "I'm sorry" he said as he bent down to kiss her. "No your not" someone said from behind. It was Kaname and Ed; Tessa got up and walked over. Then she disappeared into the mist. Her blond hair falling gently down her back. "Tessa wait' Envy cried, he couldn't move. She turned her head to look back and then he saw her eyes were filled with tears. Then she took out her gun and shot him. "You never loved me" she cried. Then he woke up.

Chapter 19

"NO" Envy yelled sweat sticking to his skin. "Tessa" he whispered. "WTF, why are you yelling" Wrath came in yelling at envy. "Your gonna wake up Lust" he whispered. Envy stayed quiet but couldn't go back to sleep. He had to find her. Or better yet get someone to transmute her again from death. Then she would have to forgive him, or….

"SHUT UP" Tessa yelled at Ed &Kaname. They had been annoying her asking question after question what happened. "I don't know" Tessa said as she covered her ears trying to block out their voices. "Lalalalalala" She kept concentrating. "RYU TOWNE" the conductor yelled. "Finally" Tessa pushed her way through a crowd to get off the train. "AHH...Fresh air" Tessa breathed it in with deep breathes. "Meow" Sagira looked around. Tessa smiled and picked up the kitten. "Purrrrr" the cat pressed against her. Tessa laughed and ran towards her house. "Finally home" Tessa dropped to the ground Sagira fell with her. And landed safely on her soft baggage. "Meow" Sagira mewed loudly as she landed. "Tessa?" Kaname said worried. Ed held her back and squeezed her shoulder. "Let her enjoy being home, she's had it hard." Ed said as he smiled warmly at Kaname. Tessa laid there for 1 hour just staring at the gray- blue sky. Kaname and Ed went home and took Sagira inside along with Seiko. It started to rain. And without knowing why, Tessa started crying. She felt her strength returning when she cried. "What's wrong" someone asked warmly, "Huh" Tessa looked to see Envy. "No, No I can't stand these dreams anymore" she cried out of anger. She stopped crying and looking again, but Envy still stood there, looking down at her. He held out a hand. She was shocked, and looked again. "I can't" she stood up and brushed off her skirt and walked away. Then someone grabbed her hand. "Why not?" Envy asked painfully. "Because you used me for your own …" Envy stopped her. "I never did, I tried to help you… Lust is more powerful then me, what could I do?" he asked. Tessa looked in his eyes. "Are you…crying?" she sort of laughed. He looked away. "No way, you're crying" she said trying to see his face. "So" he answered annoyed. Tessa laughed, but then she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Tessa?", "yeah" she answered. "Do you promise to… never mind" he laughed. "What" she asked, she stopped hugging him and looked at him, "what". "Did you want to leave?" Tessa was confused. "When?" she asked. "When I froze" he answered. She hugged him and whispered. "No" he dropped, pulling her down with him. Tessa screamed and held on to him tightly. "Why'd you fall?" she laughed. "Because I was tired of standing." She laughed at his answer. "Why'd you pull me down with you?" Envy thought for a minute. "Because…"he answered, she smiled. "Hey, Tessa?" Envy asked again. "Yeah" Tessa answered. "Will we ever have to lose each other again?" envy asked hopeful. Tessa looked upset, tears filled her eyes. "This is a dream, isn't it?" Tessa's eyes watered. She let 1 tear drop on her hand. Envy took her hand and made her look at him. "Yes, it is!" He tried to kiss her. "No" she pulled away and ran off. Then Envy woke up.

Chapter 20

"Huh" he opened his eyes. "RYU TOWNE" the conductor yelled. Envy shuffled out. He looked up on the hill leaving the city. "Hello, Tessa" he said to himself. Practicing how to greet her yet again. Should he just leave her alone? He thought for a long time. Then without noticing where he was going he tripped over something. Someone else screamed from the shock. It had been raining outside. The girl offered him a hand up, then after she saw who it was started running. "Huh" Envy looked. "Tessa" he screamed he chased after her. He grabbed her arm. "Am I dreaming" he asked. "I sure hope so because this is a nightmare for me" she said terrified. He looked at her. "Im not dreaming." He said excitedly .He hugged her out of pure joy. Tessa melted inside, she missed him so much. Her eyes started filling with tears, but she held them back. "I love you" he said. "What" she asked shocked? "Huh" he asked he pulled her down on the ground next to where he sat down. "We need to talk" he looked in her eyes. "Please don't" she begged. He hugged her. She cried gently. "No don't" he said. "I'm allowed to cry" she whimpered. "I know but it makes me feel bad." "Why it's not your fault… I just need to cry" she said covering up her real feelings. "Tessa" Kaname yelled. "Kaname" Tessa yelled. Getting up, Envy held her hand but let go gently. She looked back. "I can't, I can't" she cried. She ran up to Kaname and told her something. Kaname went inside and Tessa came back over. "Fine. We can talk" she offered. "Really?" he asked anxiously. Tessa nodded and sat next to him, she was soaking wet. Rain dropped off her hair. He sat there staring at the sky; she laid down and closed her eyes. When she opened them he was right above her. "Hello?" she asked surprised. Envy laughed, as he hugged her, pulling her up off the ground. "What" she said lazily. He laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss feeling your head on my shoulder that's all" he said. She closed her eyes; truthfully she would have died again to feel her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. Then she came back to reality. He laid his head on hers, when she picked up her head and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I left fantasy world that's all" she said. "What?" envy asked confused? "Aren't you the same person that was so mad at me for saying I thought you had a strange name and yelled at me, trying so hard to get rid of me?" she asked painfully. "Well yes, but that's when I had never talked to a hum… well actually you're a homunculus too but." He finished. She sat down on the grass. He sat closer to her. "Please, forgive me" he said. He made her look at him she pulled her face away! He sat sadly in the grass for a minute. She couldn't hold it in. She looked at him; he looked into her eyes again. She hugged him tightly. "I can't not forgive you. It would kill me again." She cried harder and hugged him as tightly as possible. He hugged her and said, "I'm glad, you forgave me" he said. And she sat close to him and rested her head on his shoulder when she had calmed down.

Chapter 21

Kaname watched out the window, "How? How do they do that?" she asked. "Do what?" Ed asked glancing out the window too. "ENVY… WITH TESSA!" Ed yelled. "No don't" Kaname pleaded. Ed looked at her. Kaname blushed and ran up stairs. "Kaname" Ed said and followed her. Kaname sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong" Kaname looked at Ed. "nothing" she answered. He took her hands and then, (A/N come on you know what's gonna happen, use your brain's) ED KISSED KANAME! Kaname blushed. Ed gave her an awkward look in return. 'So…" Ed said. "Don't start getting ideas." Kaname returned. Ed hadn't thought of that yet. He gave her an evil grin. "No" she laughed and walked out the door. "You have to sleep sometime." He yelled after her laughing. Kaname blushed and started daydreaming. She would also glance out the window once and a while.


End file.
